2019.01.25 - Waking Up At Rowanwood Late: Kiara
|location= Rowanwood Kitchen |time= January 3rd, Year Unknown; Morning |players= |npcs= |artifacts= |factions= |music= }} The kitchen is alive and humming this morning. Piper has a simple and complex at the same time, routine as she's got food perpetration on the go, and Leo is putting his skills to good use, or rather, helping Piper with food. Piper has various potion ingredients on the counter and is working diligently and quickly,as the potions are being put into bottles, to which Leo's adding hand written labels. Looking around, Piper also has a pot of soup on the boil, too....she's apparently taken charge of making food for the infirmary, and she's managing. That's the joy of dating a Whitelighter, really. She's wearing her usual demure, utilitarian gear with an apron on as she has her hair down and free. Leo's in his usual garb of a flannel shirt....and Kit is prowling around, looking impressed at Leo giving the kitty attention As Kiara awoke, it was not where she left off on the back seat of her car driving from Georgia to the west coast. It was some motel bed. A short while rummaging could be heard from the room she awoke in, but shortly after she created sounds on the stairs, careful steps, as she moves towards the source of smell. The kitchen door opens and lets Kiara in, the bulk of an old Mauser on her back, the shin carrying a strapped Seitengewehr 98/05 to it - a rather long bayonet. She stops with the door half open, almost glaring down the room. "Who're you? Looking for du Valle," she announces, her eyes narrowing a little. "Ho-kay," says Sly, fading into view, Cheshire-cat style, with his teeth appearing first and then the rest of him fading in around it. He's standing behind Kiara, one eyebrow cocked. "Maybe scale back the psycho-killer vibe, lady. It's way too early in the morning for this crap." He leans to one side and calls past her, to Piper, "Hey! What's for breakfast? Can you have somebody put her in nutjob time-out or something?" Merek has come to the kitchen with his crimson-black on. Piper might recognize him from another time and space at a gallery. His attire is obviously pajamas, and he has a holopad in a hand which seems to expand illusions magic combined with other effects to create what is effectively technology magic. It's amazing what someone can do in this new world as he shifts his PDA to a pocket. The Mage looks to some of the others while he offers a wave, then he looks to Kiara, "Oh... Hey, you're in a new world, something something save the world, it's Thursday, it can wait, get some coffee and good cooking." He then looks to Piper, "We have coffee ya? Can't save the world without coffee. And steak." The sound of the heavy front doors opening and closing can be heard, along with the sound of heavy boots on stone. Tachi appears behind Sly and looks around him into the kitchen. "Well," he says, shrugging, "if someone's blocking the door go around." He turns and disappears, the great hall doors can be heard opening and closing, and then he comes into the kitchen via the door into the great hall with a grin. "Morning Piper, Leo. Um...lady with the guns. Oh, and Mr. Black of course.." He gives Merek a smile. Of course, he can't really admonish Kiara for her weapons, he's carrying a crossbow strapped to his back and his sword at his side, and he's in his hunting outfit, red leather jacket, black leather pants, black military boots, silver chain around his neck as always, but his jacket's open to reveal a plain white t-shirt, nothing fancy. He looks quite tired, but nowhere near as bad as he had the previous morning. Piper just.....stares at Kiara a moment as Kit yowls and hides behind Leo's ankles. "I was just starting breakfast" Piper says keeping a watching eye on Kiara, then she addresses the questions one by one. "Yes, there's coffee, there's food about to be made, and no, you're not in a mental hospital....despite what you may think" she says and nods to Leo. "Coffee. Got it" Leo says and looks carefully to Kiara. "You were in the military, weren't you?" he asks and sets about making coffee, as Piper looks ove r to the group again. "Alright. Who wants what. Also, yes" Piper says with a look to Kira. "Put your weapons out of reach" she says as Leo looks to Tachi. "You too" Piper adds, the fact she's wielding a skillet somehow makes her appear dangerous....well more dangerous than a Charmed One usually is, as Piper moves and grabs various....things, some bacon, a few eggs, some bread, some cheese, a selection of spreads.....and sets about cooking as Leo sets the table. Salt and pepper shakers, cutlery, plates, spreadables go on....as Piper has a pan sizzling away with the frying stuff in it, including bread. "National Guard." Kiara answers to the question where she has been, the comment of Sly answered by her elbow jumping back without her even looking around, the rifle just hanging over her shoulder. Like, on her back. "And I ain't gonna put the Mauser away. Someone took my AR, so I most certainly ain't going to give up my grandfather's rifle." A moment she eyes the cat hissing at her, then shakes her head as she gets into the kitchen proper, aiming for the table. "She's rude," she comments about Kit before her eyes glide over Tachi, his sword well more in reach than her bayonet and rifle. "Those ain't up to spec. Your boots don't go with the shirt." Sly rolls his eyes and follows Kiara into the room. "You're walking around the only safe place left on Earth that we know of, and you're carrying a gun and being an ass to people." He goes to sit on the counter near Piper and says, "Eggs? Hash browns? Biscuits? Coffee cake?" He beams at her brightly, grinning from ear to ear, and proceeds to... basically ignore Kiara. He does wave at the others, then looks back to Piper, once again wearing an expression that plainly says *Feed me!* Merek looks towards Piper and nods a bit, while he walks to the table and takes a seat, as he places the PDA to the side. It would seem a tortie kitten peeks from his shoulder, was that there? It speaks, you know, normal things, "Where's /my/ breakfast?" she asks, as she walks onto the table and finds a seat to perch upon also, paws on table. The Mage looks to Kiara, "You can keep your weapons on you, but no one here can hurt you because of the Wards. You'll find you can not use your weapons less we get invaded," he also adds. Tachi nods in agreement with Merek. "Welcome to Rowanwood House, The Vale, this is one of the last safe places on Earth, as Sly said. Only reason I have my weapons on me is because I was on night watch. I only came here first to see if Piper made me tea." He turns to Piper, frowning slightly. "I...take it you didn't get my note?" He clearly isn't blaming Piper for that, because he doesn't know if she didn't get the note or chose to ignore it, but a little while before he came in he sent in a note to Piper asking if she could please make him some tea so he could have a cup when he got in. But it seems this hasn't been done. Piper sighs and shakes her head, "You are giving up your weapons. We're having a civilized breakfast" Piper says, setting down her skillet to lead by example, as Kit is looking carefully at Kiara and smelling her. No wonder Kit's hissing at Kiara really if Kit's seeing her as another cat in *her* kitchen. Still, Piper reels off what's in the pan, and looks over. "So, who would like what? I think we got cereal and bread and things" Piper says, the 'things' getting a nod to Tacchi. "See, you all" Leo says aiming squarely for diplomacy, "Need to relax, and put down your guns and swords and crossbows....and all sit down and have a good meal. So" Leo says looking to Sly, "Grab a plate, I'll get ya a bit of everything you asked for" Leo says as Kit meows at Sly. Somebody who isn't a big cat, finally...as Piper looks amused by Sly's request. "Leo will" she says with a nod as Kit mews at the others, then stares at Tachi as if telling him to forget food, pet her, pet her! Piper though, distracts Kit by slicing up more bacon to go in the pan, as if that'll.....and as soon as Kit smells bacon, she's over by Piper pawing at her ankles for food. Like that'll work....really. It does, Piper gives Kit little bits of bacon as Kit purrs happily and wanders over looking up at Sly with a mew. "I think she's saying hey" Piper nods as Leo has plates on the table....with food on them....as Kit spots the little kitten and stares at it with a meow, as if in greeting, then curls up on a chair by Leo...who has sat at the table. Or more accurately, Kit's decided now's a great time to sit in Leo's lap and knead with claws out. Ouch. The shriek Leo gives gets Piper biting back a wince and then laughter. "Your cat" Leo says. "Tried to rip my jewels off!" he squeals as now Piper is indeed laughing, and brings food over in a large bowl set on the table....as she makes coffee and brings a carafe of coffee over too. Piper hops up and looks to Tachi. "What note? I was in and out of the infirmary all day yesterday and all night. Though" she says gesturing to the counter. "Tea it is" she adds boiling water. "Tea leaves are round here.....somewhere" Piper says with a frown as she's hunting tea leaves. Once found, Piper sets about making peppermint tea and once that's done, sets it on the table ty Tachi and resumes her seat, sneaking a look at Kit with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Kiara growls a moment, but she slips the old Gewehr off her shoulder and looks around the room for a spot to place it, resigning to lean it into the corner. "Better don't touch it. It ain't got loaded, but my grandfather did loot it fair and square in Flanders." That's clearly to everybody, before she scowls at Sly "What would you take with you if you find your car and bags missing and the only possession you can find is the one thing that is handed down to you from your grandparents? The one thing that is heritage? Sure, there was this note, but I ain't going to leave that somewhere out of my eyes when I don't know who might try to meddle with it." Kiara sighs as she straightens her back a little. "Kiara Kruger, reporting for apocalypse," she introduces herself, smirking a moment. "And no, I ain't going to report for the guy from X-Factor #5. That'd be suicide." Sly reaches into the cabinet and takes out a plate. He holds this out to Piper, grinning at her, then glances at Kiara. "Uh, you have a private room, and you could lock it up in there?" He rolls his eyes. "Man, it's like you've never even seen an enchanted house before! Lame." He does blink a bit at Leo, though, and says, "If your cat's that nasty, maybe you shouldn't let him near, uh, 'critical areas'? It doesn't seem like the best plan." He squints at Kiara, then says, "You're totally supernatural, right? So why're you acting like a normie? Lame." The kitten that is with Merek meows a greeting to Kit, then she licks her paw and speaks clearly, "Fish on rye, with cream," a cat that wants what's not good for it, wonderful. Merek meanwhile nods a bit, "I'll take sweetbread with some coffee, milk with cream for it as well." He then holds up a palm and chants to the air, and his AXE appears within it. No really, his guitar which he takes to play on it, as he waits for his food. "So how are you Saito-sama?" he asks, using the honorific with respect rather than as sarcasm. "Thank you Ms. Halliwell, and how are you doing... Leo?" he muses, looking his way, with a smile. The Mage looks to Kiara in thought but doesn't comment upon it, while he seems to be content and looks around in thought, "I'm Merek for those who don't know me... Wizard of the White Council, Knight and Duke of House Black," he introduces. He then sniffs a bit and also whispers a few words of Enochian, then he nods a bit, "Hmm... I can sense... Some kind of feline magic, it's arcane though." "Thanks Piper!" Tachi says, smiling brightly. For a brief moment, he looks young again, like he's actually 19 and not 600 plus, but the moment passes. He does hug Piper briefly from behind. He smiles at Merek. "Doing well," he says, picking up his tea. "Now. I'll be back, I'm going to put my hunting gear away. Oh, that's a beautiful song by the way. You play it well." He turns to Kiara, thoughtfully. "When I get back, please tell me what exactly is wrong with this outfit and why. It's my hunting outfit and has been for years." And he's gone, out the door to the entry hall. Piper nods to Sly and gestures to the pan. "What'd ya like from that pan?" she asks. "I mean, there's a bit of everything frying away in there" she nods, looking over the pan again....though the pan's about half full, the other half being a bowl on the table. Piper stands, skillet raised ready to put food on Sly's plate.....as kit mews at the kitten, and settles on Leo's lap, claws in this time. Fortunately. One shriek is enough to get Leo's image forever ruined. Still.....Piper's not that worried, really. That much she knows. Plus, she's focused in on food, with Sly holding a plate that's sorta the normal reaction, food goes on plate. Piper though mutters a few words as more food appears on the table and Piper thanks the house. If the house is going to give food, Piper will work with the house to avoid cooking too much. But. Breakfast is sort of a ritual of sorts for Piper, in a way, cooking for people is relaxing, really....and she's relaxed. Still, she's glancing over to the table every so often, her expression not quite so harhsh as she nods to Kiara. "I just don't like the idea of armed people in my kitchen, that's all" Piper explains. Sly groans, shaking his head, and says, "Thanks, Piper." He shovels a forkful of eggs and potatoes into his mouth, munching on it, and swallows. "Yep, good stuff," he declares. "But, I'm gonna go eat my breakfast in peace before we head off. Good lick with G. I. Jerk over there." He proceeds to fade out, along with his plate of food, and once again his mouth is last to vanish--in this case, his tongue sticking out as he blows a raspberry at Kiara, and then he's gone. Merek looks over to Kiara and lifts his brow in thought, "Ah..." He then waves to Sly, "Well, the basic summary is... We are in another world of the multiverse because something is working to destroy various worlds upon the WAYS, as I recall, someone named Michael, a powerful magician, is tying to work against us and reality. We were invaded, but pushed it back, seems that he has legions of people working for him. I recall that we are the only ones aware of this, at the moment, so the world at large probably still thinks magic isn't real. We have to save the whole of existence, one world at a time, and set right what once went wrong, you know. It's more involved, but that is the simplest explanation. We were called by magic from the owners of the home, chosen to do battle. You know, like the Einherjar only alive. So if you are here, they thought your powers were worthy of the fight." Piper nods and waves to Sly, calling a 'Bring the plate back' by way of a see ya later'. Piper looks to Merek with a nod. "I think we all neeed to" she says, "Put our heads together and figure this out" she adds, looking over the table as Kit mews to Merek as if voicing her opinion....as cats do. Still, Piper finally sits down at the table and sits with them all and looks relieved now and calm, food's out, and Piper's relaxing. "So" Piper says finally digging into her breakfast. "You missed the introductions" Piper says, "I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell" she says with a smile. "GIs are marines. I am not..." Kiara tries to lecture sly just as he vanishes, groaning at him. "No manners at all" she mutters before she looks to Piper. "Kiara Kruger, as said. Who was that insolent teen?" She shrugs and looks back to the table, grabbing some bread, buttering it and then putting salami on it. And pastrami. And bacon. "So they need soldiers for apocalypse or something, and recruit from anywhere with some kind of spell. Great. Ok, we are pinned down in this manor of sorts, and seemingly they are in need of me. So far so good. Now, what we got on the table..." Her nose twitches as she obviously smells the area. "Mr. Black as a Wizard, his cat, Ms. Halliwell smelling of mistletoe, her cat, and the cat's servant pillow. Then we got me." A moment she seems to ponder her options, taking a bite from the 3-meat-bread, then she shrugs. "Just a wind-speeded cat-person." "Obviously, we can't save the world without cats," Merek tells Kiara, while his kitten then mews at Kit, and also seems to content with food when it's finished up. Merek has his coffee at this point hopefully, and sips at it, while he takes a bite of his bread when it comes to him. He then nods a bit to Kit, as he looks to Piper, "Thank you, appreciated," he says of the food, as he looks to Kiara, "Fortunately, this place has a lot of magic on it, and it'll keep people fed, it's a safe house basically. Like a fortress of some kind." "I hope that insulant teen remark wasn't directed at me." Tachi's voice preceeds his faigure, which appears in the doorway moments later. Now, he's dressed in something much more casual, simple black jeans and a black t-shirt, with black shoes to match, the silver chain is still there, but his weapons are nowhere in sight. He's holding a now much less full cup of tea in his hand. "Because I am no teenager." He sits down at the table, smiling at the others and shrugging. "So, you're Kiara. Name's Tachi, house of Saito if you wanna put it that way, though I chose that name for myself a while back so, ya know, however ya wanna take that. Now. What's wrong with my hunting outfit, exactly? How can I fix it to appease you?" "GI are General Infantry" Leo corrects. "I'm Leo. Leo Wyatt" he says to Kiara. "There is no operation, no handbook, and certainly no safety guidelines. We're in an apocalypse. Think on your feet and think fast when you're outside this place. It's a magical house" Leo says, sipping his coffee as he nods to Merek. "You enjoying my coffee?" Leo asks then flicks his eyes to Kiara, and he smiles looking to Kit then Merek's kittan. "Hey little guy" Leo says with a hand to the kitten, hthen looks back to Kiara. "National Guard. Where? Here? Elsewhhere?" he asks as Piper looks to Tachi. "Don't ask me.I'm......trying to keep peace" Piper points out with a smile. "Don't wear civie shirts to those boots. They hand out greens and tans and olives that match up, and they are most certainly not white, Mr. Saito." Kiara remarks, looking over to Leo, smirking. "They didn't called us GI. Maybe cause I was with support. So if at all, I am Mechanized Infantry, though in my case... I could most certainly could be considered cavalry without need of a vehicle, if they would know." She chuckles as she seems to remember something, pulling the bead chain up from below her shirt, showing the US-style dog tags. "Broke their marching and sprint records in boot camp." Merek stands up and picks up his food and drink with him. The kitten nods to Leo, "Morning," she says, then pats at the hand with the paw, and moves up on Merek's shoulder while he offers a polite wave, "I am going to eat in my room, you all take care!" Tachi chuckles. "Very good thing I'm not military then," he says, with a smile. "Therefore, I'm not breaking any dress code. Personally I think the black and white compliment each other." He smiles to Merek and waves. "See ya later, Black." Piper waves to the kitten, "See you round Merek, and kitten" Piper says with a smile, "You know where I'm at if there's any food right. I'll be here in the veil" Piper nods and looks around the table as Kit jumps up on the table and curls up by Piper's hands, pawing at her fingers as Piper pets Kit, the cat then mewing at Kiara then wanders over to her, then over to Tachi. Kiara eyes Kit coming over before taking a sharp turn to Tachi. "She doesn't trust me." she judges, pointing to Kit, then looking over to the living vampire. "You might not, but try tan, they match much better. Really. Now... I get some vibe that Ms. Halliwell here is something of an artificer of such... what's your stick besides hunting? Because there is something like a general problem with hunter types: they don't know where is the line." "Last Hunter I saw was some mujahedeen with his handed down musket decorated over and over with silver and pictures of all the things his family had hunted over the last generations. He didn't very much apprechiate me not going down from his bullet into the armor and charged upon the group. See where that is going? Had no idea that there is a clear line not to shoot random shifters when they are clearly with a bunch of normies. Or to shoot a shifter in modern armor with a rifle some 200 years old into the chest. Or to attack a shifter that is just doing their duty to try to keep civillians safe." Kiara explains, shruging a moment. "So, Hunter or not?" She repeats to Tachi, then stretching her back muscles a moment before reaching for the pastrami and taking a slice to put it on her hand, offering it to Kit as a bribe. "Well, she might have the feeling that there's a feline like... what she weighs... 10 pounds? Well, some nine times her weight in the room." Tachi chuckles. "Oh, believe me, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, but you don't want anyone else dead, so I don't want you dead. You seem like a decent enough person. I think we're good. I kill those aiming to kill those who can't protect themselves, ya know. That's who I'm after." Piper watches Kit mew at Tachi then wander over to Kiara finally, nuzzling her hand with a curious purr. "See, you befriended my cat. Everyone" Piper says. "Seems to fawn over my white and silver Siamese huh, Prue and Phoebe do, apparently Tachi's looking for a cat or....or.....something" Piper points out as Kit rubs her head on Kiara's arm. "See, she thinks you're her property" Piper nods with a smile, eating her bacon sandwich. Kiara chukles a moment at Piper's comment, then reaches over to pick Kit up to her shoulder, rubbing her own head against the Siamese. "Nope, Kittens have no property, that's for family." she claims, feeding her the pastrami slice in the process. "So, you hunt those people out there... still doesn't tell me a lot but that you might be some kind of blood mage or something. Got the same smell as the bloody Mauser over there, and that ain't cheap blood magic. Pay the price to fill the mag, the price in blood." "I'm a vampire," Tachi says simply. He decides to give that time to sink in before answering anymore questions. Piper watches with amusement as Kit is soon looking and demanding prastrami, er.....more, as Piper looks to Kit. "No. You're not eating all the food, Kit" Piper says with a look. "No" she says wagging a finger at Kit, who...isn't moving from Kiara's shoulderr as Piper looks from Tachi to Kiara. "Hey, if you quit following me around too it'd help" Piper shrugs lookingg to Tachi with a laugh, the amusment in her eyes showing she's not serious "A leech, huh?" Kiara asks, her ears perking as she plays a little with Kit, her eyes narrowed at him. "So what's up with your heartbeat and sleeping schedule? Shouldn't you be in your coffin hiding from the sun?" She turns to Piper shrugging, keeping Kit with the Pastrami on her lap. "Why not? She wants to grow to become a big small cat like me. Ain't no way to become a big cat, but she might turn out to be a cougar or cheetah in disguise, can't she?" "A leech, huh?" Kiara asks, her ears perking as she plays a little with Kit, her eyes narrowed at him. "So what's up with your heartbeat and sleeping schedule? Shouldn't you be in your coffin hiding from the sun?" She turns to Piper shrugging, keeping Kit with the Pastrami on her lap. "Why not? She wants to grow to become a big small cat like me. Ain't no way to become a bigcat, but she might turn out to be a cougar or cheetah in disguise, can't she?" Piper shakes her head watching Kit dive onto Kiara's lap to get all the food. Trying....trying....not to giggle, Piper smiles instead, as Leo laughs. "You made a new friends, congrats" he says to Kiara with a grin. "But....you're not keeping our cat" "Ever seen a cat with an owner?" Kiara retorts, a little smile on her lips. "And I ain't going to keep her. If she wants to tag along, that's her choice." A moment there is the tongue visible between her lips. Piper smirks, "That's like saying dogs have owners. No. They got....well....slaves" Piper says as Leo laughs, "I like you" he says to Kiara, "You got your head about you don't you?" he asks with a smilile. "Yeah" Piper says with a grin, "See, you're a shifter, huh?" she asks as Leo looks over, buttering toast. "You want amyany more food?" Piper asks with a gentle tone. "I'm fine, just your slavemistress here might want another slice of that delicious Pastrami." Kiara notes with a chuckle, stroking the Siamese's head, scritching between her ears. "Pretty much resumee. I get you work with mistletoe, Miss Halliwell. No idea about Mr. Wyatt though." "I'm helping in the infirmary" Leo says. "I was a medic during World War II in the Pacific theater" Leo says. "I was killed and became a Whitelighter" Leo adds with a look to Kit. "Slave.....mistress? Well....careful.....you'll give Kit ideas" Leo says with a grin as Leo nods to Kiara. "I actually work with many things. Food. Mistletoe. Potions. You name it" she says with a grin. Kiara lifts an eyebrow at the notion of the Pacific theatre. "That's like... 70 years ago. You don't look that age. But really, if you say cats have slaves, then clearly Kit is your slavemistress." Piper looks over at Leo and then Kit, then Kiara as Piper gets more food for Kit....who decides, to........stay where she is, and settles there and mews as if annoyed there's no food. Still, Piper looks to Leo then Kiara. "Whitelighters don't age" Leo says with a raised palm. "See" Piper nods, "See, I'm definitely glad Leo's around, honestly" Piper says. "He's goodd" With that Piper looks over and grins. "So what about you, Kiara, aside from wandering around with a rifle, what're you good at?" Piper asks. "Let's see... kicking ass I guess? South Africa taught me how to survive, A Utah college taught me how silly Mormons can be and National guard refined some natural hunting instincts. Hm... You were in the Pacific... Did you get a Medal of honor or something? I mean, some medics over there got some for hauling people out of the fire." Kiara ponders a little as she strokes Kit, pulling the food over. "You know what my aunt says about lap kittens, Kit? A Lazy hunter and a vegetarian are the same. And don't do the puss in boots, or your human SO might make you loose your cat. But apparently you're rather content choosing the best meats and bossing people around. So catty." Leo shakes his head "No, but my then-wife got a Purple Heart" Leo says as Piper nods and looks to Kit. "Yeah, Kit" Piper says with a augh. "You know what... you're our cat. Kit" Piper says as Kit slinks over to Piper's lap and meows at Kiara, as if defying her and saying no, You're not my boss. Piper though nods. "You went to Utah for schoool? Ouch" she says as Leo smiles. "Meantime. I grew up in California, of course with the situation outside...that's a moot point. But I'm a handyman and I fix things" Leo says as a cake shows up on the table. "I thought cake'd be nice" Leo says as Piper takes a lice. "Oooh,double chocolate decedence cake?" Piper asks happily and seems extremely pleased with Leo's choice of cake. Kit perks up as Piper shakes her head. "No. Chocolate's bad for kitties" "It's worse for dogs. And not all kittens can't stomach it. It was only for high school, some two years. Had to stay a year in the US to keep my citizenship and not be left as just a South African." Kiara notes as she waves Kit a little goodbye. "Utah was just where my Father's brother lives. He isn't really a fan of my mom and my dad's choice, so not a big fan of me coming over either, but it was bearable. Didn't wanted me to do my duty though." A moment she chuckles. "I think I wouldn't ever get a purple heart short of getting shot with silver to the brink of death or if the POTUS starts a war on Hunters." "Don't be shocked if you get one" Leo points out nodding. "Piper and I grew up in the Bay area, decades apart though. but not too far away distance wise. Still, instead of Utah you could have gone to... let's see. Colorado, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, anywhere in the Northwest but Utah" Leo points out as Piper scratches Kit behind her ears. "See, Kit, you're good with us" Piper says as Leo looks to Kiara then the cake, as if asking if she wants any. "How should I get one if I just heal the bullet wound away before the medic comes along and gets a look at me? Never seen the medic station from the inside save for to haul others in." Kiara remarks to Leo. "Comeon, a kid of 16 doesn't get a chance to rent a flat in the US, so had to bunk at a relative. Which is my Uncle." She eyes the cake, shruging a moment. "Not sure if I want some for breakfast. later?" Leo laughs, "Trust me. I was a medic. Guy comes in, shot to ribbons, bleeding everywhere, we patch him up, he gets sent home. So we come to find out months later that he'd used red crayon and ketchup to look like he'd got shot to bits and was bleeding, brown for a scar, red for the cuts and wounds, ketchup for the worse bits. Best bit, guy went on to do makeup on Hollywood for 50 years till he died" Leo says as Piper nods to Kiara and the cake. "Well I've learned fast this house gives you basic stuff, like you wish for a bacon sandwich and...." she says as one lands on her head. "I wasn't asking for one, but thanks house" Piper says taking the bacon out as Kit pouncs on it. "See. Kit's a very contented cat" "As if I want a Purple Heart. Took my tours, I should be rather save for a couple years. I planned to try out college and was on a long tour over to the west coast, but... well, this happened." Kiara notes, shrugging. "Well" Piper says. "One way to delay a road trip, hello apocalypse. Nah, apparently if you look outside the gates, there's some rumors going around about a buncha people going to Seattle or something. I'm staying here since, well, this place needs protecting, and we got injured and hurt people" Piper says. "Though. If they go to Seattle how do we know they'll come back?" Piper asks, an edge of uncertainty in her voice, looking worried as she sighs. "I mean. We were attacked once. Who is to say whoever this Michael guy is won't want to lure us out to Seattle and pick off those who go, right... then weaken us as a whole?" Piper asks, "It's what I'd do if I was attacking this place, draw people away, then make sure they're dead, and gone, and... ya know... make sure they're very, very much dead," Piper says. "Then attack a weakened place like this with defenders both out of the way and dead." Piper sighs. "But no, nobody listens. They all think finding this mirror or whatever it is, is a great idea. All I'm saying... is... be careful" Piper mutters as Leo looks to Piper. "I'm agreeing. I was in the Army as a medic. It makes sense, draw out a group, surround them, and kill them, then have a main force attack. Sound familiar, Kiara? You saw combat, you get where we're coming from right?" Piper asks with a worried tone, as Leo has a serious look on his face. "Basic sniper tactic: don't kill, wound. It binnds people tasked to save the wounded, tend the wounded and such." Kiara notes, letting her dog tags jingle a little. "And drawing out one group to seperate it is a staple of good old Sun Tse as well as Cesar. Divide and Conquer." The shifter sighs as she eyes over to the rifle. "House, can I get a can of 1971 Romanian 8mm Mauser on stripper clips or do I need to feed my rifle a couple pints of blood and cycle the ammo out to pack it into loose ammo bags for that expedition or guard duty?" Piper pauses, "That....I think....is a no?" she asks looking over. "No bullets, nothing dangerous. Great. How're you gonna cope. I can't magic bullets into existence, can I?" Piper asks with a smile, "Though..." she says as Leo grimaces. "That's a Mauser, a WWI weapon, so you are gonna have a hard time finding bullets unless you make or borrow some?" he suggests as Piper looks between Leo and Kiara. "Talk about waving your gun around, Leo" Piper says as Leo yelps, Piper having kicked him under the table. "Well yea, it's a genuine Mauser Geweht 98. It saw Flanders. But 8mm Mauser isn't that hard to come by usually. It was like the service munition in the second world war too, and as I said, Romania made that stuff well into the seventies for export. In its tins, that stuff stores well. Keep your fingers away from the 1940s turkish stuff. The ethopian ones from the 50s are somewhat OK, though those at times tend to hangfire. So... well, usually that stuff is available." A couple moments Kiara eyes the rifle, then shrugs. "And in the worst case: That's the Bloody Mauser for a reason. It doesn't necessarily need real ammo, but then it runs on blood. Not the best to do a lot in combat, but in a pitch the devil eats flies." Piper tunes out at the gun talk, instead heading to the sink to wash up her plate, cutlery and things as she eyes the cake though, and....is definitely hungrily. watching it. "Sure you don't want to take any?" Leo asks. "No. No. You're not saving Wyatt cake before real food" Piper warns, as Leo smiles. "I am. Besides, you could cook him food then cake" he says as Piper sighs. "See what I got to deal with?" Piper huffs. "Fine. But this is all your idea, Leo Wyatt" she says as Leo smiles. "Yeah, I know it is, Piper" Leo points out with a grin. "But he is our son, Piper. After all, we're in an apocalypse, so I say bring on cake" Leo adds as Piper sighs. "But. But real food first" Leo adds as Piper smiles. "See. You're learning, Leo" Piper nods. "See, Kiara. I'm slowly training Leo" "Sounds like Leo would be a dog. So unlike his two mistresses." Kiara chimes in on Piper, sticking out her tongue to Leo a moment. "So, any idea when they do that expedition?" "None" Piper says. "Been busy with cooking and helping the injured so not got time to notice expeditions. That being said......it's probably soon. Oh don't give Leo ideas, he may crawl around on all fours and bark. I'm already concerned about him" Piper says with a smile, "You are? News to me" Leo says as he nods to Kiara. "You're staying here to defend the house, yeah?" he asks "I dunno, depends on what Miss du Vale has to say." Kiara says with a shrug. "I mean, she's the owner here and seems to be generally in charge." "Well....she and Miss Snow are" Leo says as Piper is wrapping up the cake in grease proof paper. "They're around, you just gotta find them" Leo nods as Piper hunts for a fridge. "Okay, okay, house. Work with me here. I'd like somewhere to keep this cake" Piper asks the house....as Piper sets the cake back on the table, "Nessa was around at the big meeting. Unfortunately, you weren't there for it" Piper says "But she's alive and around" Kiara nods as she stands up, bowing a little to Piper. "Ok, I think I will look for her then," she says, stretching a little. "Where would you guess she might be? I have no idea, but you seem to know her." Kiara nods as she moves to pick up the rifle, slinging it back over her shoulder. "Roger, will go and take a couple looks around. Maybe I get to find one or the other..." Piper nods and smiles. "Hey, you ever want anything to read, check the library, head out of here, west wing, go north. Massive, massive library in this place" Piper nods, "Just.....don't shoot anything that doesn't need shooting honestly. Waste of bullets" Leo adds, "Just remember, this house has magic and rules" "I might take a look, but will have to try to find the commanders first." Kiara notes, moving back to the door to the main house. "See you around, Miss Halliwell, Mr. Wyatt." Piper nods and waves, "If you do" Piper calls after her, "See what she can do for us all!" And with that, Piper slips out the door, too and heads for her room.....with Kit at her heels. Category:Log